Luna
by Hana-Lis
Summary: U.A. Máscara da Morte numa noite de Natal, vestindo Armani, transpirando sedução e tomando uma taça de vinho junto de uma bela mulher. Uma dança e também sentimentos confusos onde pecado e louvor se confundem.


_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurmada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Essa one-short é a resposta a um desafio proposto pela querida __**Dama 9**__, que me pediu um 'especial de Natal' com o Máscara da Morte, mas detalhe, vestindo Armani, cheirando a __Dolce e Gabbana e claro, transpirando sedução.. rsrs_

_Espero que goste, miga! _

* * *

**Luna**

_24 de dezembro..._

As paredes que o cercam são suntuosas e as muitas obras de arte que ali estão, parecem fitá-lo com seus olhos inanimados, porem infinitamente mais vivos que os orbes azuis que os observam, graças à perfeição de seus autores em retratá-las. _Botticelli's, Da Vinci's..._ Tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar. Quem dera o mesmo dinheiro pudesse comprar a lua solitária que ilumina a sacada.

A casa está cheia, mas é como se estivesse no mais completo vazio, e pior, gritando pra poder sair da beira daquele abismo onde tudo era superficial, suntuoso e sem vida apesar do reluzente brilho da prata e do ouro. Aquilo tudo já havia ofuscado os seus olhos outrora, como ofusca e ilude muita gente a princípio, porem, hoje ele não se iludia mais. O que antes o fascinava hoje chegava a causar-lhe até mesmo desconforto, quase capaz de sufocar. Do que adiantava ter tudo aquilo, poder, riqueza, se não tinha o mais importante, algo que lhe preenchesse aquele vazio? Mas se tinha uma coisa aquela noite que reluzia mais do que tudo ali, eram aqueles olhos feito duas esmeraldas, que reluziam e enfeitiçavam e até mesmo ofuscavam o brilho da rainha da noite, a lua de prata.

_Reuniões de família..._ eram no fundo reuniões de negócios, até mesmo no Natal. A máfia não para e é tão fiel aos seus membros quanto é precisa em eliminar traidores. No entanto, correr o risco de ofender um dos membros mais importantes da corporação e morrer recebendo o devido castigo, por cometer um dos piores crimes entre as_ famiglias_: _Desejar a dama de um companheiro_, uma mulher comprometida e com isso desacatar o código de honra de todo _mafiosi, _a segunda lei dos dez mandamentos da corporação, lhe parecia tentador aquela noite...

_Sua pele de seda, branca como má__rmore... Seus lábios cheios e doces..._ Aquele seria o melhor presente que poderia ganhar numa noite de Natal, e também o maior sacrilégio que poderia cometer, poder chegar até a lua pálida que era a _Signora Vizzini_, a esposa do mais novo membro da_ famiglia, _Salvatore Vizzini, um homem pelo menos vinte anos mais velho que mulher.

As figuras retratadas nas obras renacentistas ainda o fitavam em silencio, algumas delas pareciam compartilhar do seu tormento, enquanto outras o cruxificavam por _'seu crime'._ No entanto, aquele conhecido como _Máscara da Morte _entre os_ mafiosi _não desejava mais ficar a mercê daqueles olhos indagadores, quase tão indagadores e curiosos como os das pessoas no salão da mansão.

Com passos lentos, Vicenzo Franchetti que à pouco tempo havia assumido a posição do pai que havia falecido, caminhou para fora do escritório, deixando pra trás os móveis escuros e também a gravata que parecia o estar enforcando. Caminhou até a sacada onde o brilho da lua se disolvia sobre o piso de pedra como prata liquida naquela noite quente, para então se dissipar, evaporar deixando o seu rastro étero. Abriu os botões do terno negro e bem cortado e depois os primeiros botões da camisa de linho, para então servir-se de uma taça de vinho. Uma garrafa de vinho tinto, vermelho como sangue, havia sido posta num aparador de madeira do lado de fora do escritório, e também recebia o brilho da lua sobre o balde de gelo em que repousava fazendo os pequenos cristais reluzirem a meia luz.

Aquele liquido cor de sangue deslizou por sua garganta como um verdadeiro bálsamo enquanto mãos invisíveis, talvez da lua, acariciavam seus cabelos numa brisa fresca. Vicenzo recostou-se sobre a murada de pilares da sacada e vencido pôs-se a contemplar a sua musa, a lua, tão intocável quanto a Senhora Vizzini.

_-Parece que prefere passar a noite de Natal sozinho... _

Uma voz aveludada, porem forte, falou as suas costas, uma voz feiminina.

-É talvez; respondeu Vicenzo e não precisaria se voltar para saber quem era: _A Signora Vizzini. _No entanto, se voltou, afinal, parece que Deus havia atendido as suas preces, o seu pedido, o único pedido que fizera nesse Natal, o único presente que havia desejado: _Se aproximar da Lua._

-E porque _Signor _Franchetti? –Indagou a mulher enquanto se aproximava. Seu corpo era sinuoso como o de uma serpente e suas belas curvas eram evidenciadas sob o vestido negro e fino, que parecia moldar sob sua pele.

Vicenzo fitou atentamente os olhos claros da mulher, com aquela mesma chama que vira brilhar em suas iris quando foram apresentados mais cedo.

-Não sei, talvez porque toda essa balburdia não fosse o meu real desejo de uma noite perfeita para hoje; ele respondeu sincero. Uma familia grande e italiana fazia muito barulho em especial em dias e comemorações como aquela. –Aceita uma taça de vinho?

Ele indagou e a Senhora Vizzini assentiu num breve menear de cabeça. Serviu-a e com deleite pode vislumbrar os labios macios da mulher sorverem parte do liquido de forma delicada antes de se voltar para si.

-E o que seria uma noite perfeita? –Ela indagou.

-Tomar uma taça de vinho como essa, de uma ótima safra. Ter uma bela companhia como a da Signora, _Signora Vizzini_, e também uma dança, mas apenas sob os olhos da lua sentindo o perfume dessa bela dama; respondeu Vicenzo os olhos fixos sobre os da mulher a sua frente.

A mulher sorriu e então respondeu aproximando-se do rapaz que colocava a taça vazia em cima do aparador repetindo o seu gesto.

_-Me chame de Shina;_ ela pediu se voltando para os orbes azuis e intensos de Vicenzo. –Me chame pelo primeiro nome e talvez eu possa realizar o seu desejo... uma dança; ela completou.

-Está bem, _Shina;_ o rapaz respondeu num meio sorriso.

-Mas temos um problema quanto a isso; continuou Shina. –Não temos uma música, a não ser o burburinho que ultrapassa o concreto vindo do salão.

-Temos sim; respondeu Vicenzo e então retirou o celular de um dos bolsos da calça. –Agora temos; ele murmurou depois de procurar por alguma mp3 amarzenada ali e repousar o aparelho sobre o aparador.

_Luna tu_

_Quanti sono i canti che hai ascoltato gia_

_Desideri che attraverso i secoli_

_Han solcato il cielo per raggiungerti_

_Porto per poeti che non scrivono_

_E che il loro sennospesso perdono_

_Tu accogli i sospiri di chi spasima_

_E regali un sogno ad ogni anima_

Você, Lua  
Quantas são as canções que já ouviu  
Desejos que ressoam através dos séculos  
E marcaram o céu até chegar a você  
Porto para poetas que não escrevem  
E seguidamente perdem suas cabeças  
Você acolhe os suspiros de quem sofre por amor  
E doa um sonho a cada alma...

Envolveu-a entre os braços com delicadeza, segurando a mão delicada entre as suas, enquanto repousava a outra mão sobre a cintura delgada da mulher. O pecado, o crime, já não importava mais...

Tocar a lua, sentir o seu perfume, era o maior de todos os deleites ainda que continuasse sendo uma ofensa a determinadas pessoas.

_Luna che mi guardi adesso ascoltami_

_Luna tu_

_Che conosci il tempo delléternita_

_E il sentiero stretto della verita_

_Fa piu luce dentro questo Cuore mio_

_Questo cuore d´uomo che non sa, non sa_

_Che l´amore puo nascondere il dolore_

_Come un fuoco ti puo brucaire l´anima_

Lua que me olha, agora, ouça-me  
Você, lua

Que conhece o tempo da eternidade  
E a trilha estreita da verdade  
Faça mais luz neste meu coração  
Este coração de homem que não sabe, não sabe  
Que o amor pode esconder a dor  
E que como uma chama pode queimar-lhe a alma

Embalados pela brisa suave da noite, nada mais necessitavam, pensou Vicenzo subindo com suavidade a mão grande e forte sobre o espaldar sinuoso da cintura da mulher, sentindo o toque aveludado de sua pele sob seus dedos. Os olhos esmeraldas de Shina o fitaram intensamente como se aquela mesma chama voltasse a arder, antes que apoiasse a cabeça sobre o peito largo daquele que a conduzia ao céu e talvez ao inferno também.

Embriagado pelo seu perfume Vicenzo estreitou o braço em sua cintura e aproximou-se das fartas ondas esverdeadas dos cabelos da mulher. Incapaz de controlar a ansia que o invadia aspirou longamente o perfume que tinham, sentindo a macies daqueles que pareciam fios de seda.

_Luna tu_

_Tu rischiari il cielo e la sua immensita_

_E ci mostri solo la meta che vuoi_

_Come poi facciama quasi sempre noi_

Você, lua  
você clareia o céu e a sua imensidão  
E nos mostra somente a metade que quer,

como quase sempre

Um arrepio cruzou o meio das costas de Shina, quando sentiu os lábios bem feitos de Franchetti roçarem sua pele, seu pescoço. Aquilo era um sinal que estava a beira do pricipicio e que deveria afastar-se dele, mas o desejo de se aventurar no perigo que ele oferecia era maior que o temor de perder-se nele.

Os olhos azuis de Vicenzo cravaram-se sobre o brilho esmeralda dos olhos da mulher, quando por fim afastou-se o suficiente para poder tornar a vê-los. Tocou-lhe a face com as pontas dos dedos, como se temesse quebrá-la, uma peça de porcelana muito delicada. O temor e o desejo de morrer nos lábios dela o impleliu a tocar os lábios rosados à sua frente, tocou-os, mas não a tempo suficiente de sentir o sabor que tinham.

Como a bela ninfa Dafne a fugir de Apolo, representada magnificamente por Bernini, Shina se afastou, temendo-o talvez como a própria ninfa temera o Deus Sol e preferira tornar-se um arbusto de loureiro.

_-Eu preciso voltar_ ela murmurou.

Angeli di creta che non volano

Anime di carta che si incendiano

Couri come foglie che poi cadono

Sogni fatti d´aria che svaniscono

Figli della terra e figli tuoi che sai

Che l´amore puo nascondere il dolore

_Ma e con l´amore che respira _

_Il nostro cuore_

_E la forza che tutto muove e illumina_

Depois nós faremos anjos de argila que não voam  
Almas de papel que se incendeiam  
Coração como folhas, que depois caem  
Sonhos feitos de ar que desaparecem  
Filhos da terra e filhos seus  
Que sabe que o amor, pode esconder a dor  
como a chama pode queimar-lhe a alma

Mas é com o amor que respira  
É o nosso coração  
É a força que tudo movimenta e ilumina

_-Espere!_

Vicenzo aproximou-se da mulher e com a mesma ânsia de Apolo em possuir Dafne uniu seus lábios aos da Senhora Vizzini, dessa vez completamente, podendo por fim sentir o sabor que tinham, e diferente da ninfa, ela não o rejeitou.

Shina entreabriu os lábios com doçura, entrega, e Vicenzo provou ávidamente o nectar incrustado em sua boca, sedento por mais e o seu ardor a troxe de volta a realidade, a infamia que estavam cometendo, por mais que ambos desejassem perder-se, arder, no calor daquele beijo.

_-Como_ Shina murmurou afastando-se dele. –Como ousa? –Ela indagou e então esbofeteou o rapaz.

-E por que nega que deseja o mesmo que eu? –Vicenzo respondeu com outra pergunta antes de afundar as mãos entre os cabelos da mulher e tomar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, com sofreguidão. Sabia que a negativa dela devia ser temor, medo do que poderia vir depois e não uma real recusa.

Puxou-a para si, apertou-a junto ao seu corpo e dessa vez a sua entrega foi completa. Empurrou-a contra a parede do terraço, cumprimiu-a, ouvindo-a gemer entre seus lábios e suas unhas compridas o arranharem ao envolver os braços em seu pescoço.

Havia de fato vendido a sua alma ao diabo, mas não se importava que tivesse que morrer, queimar nas profundezas para que assim pudesse tocar a lua, sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto e ouvir seus gemidos de prazer.

O tempo pareceu parar enquanto seus lábios sedentos deslizavam pelo mármore branco do pescoço da mulher, seus seios rijos arfavam e chegavam a comprimir o pequeno cruxifixo de prata que ali repousava. O pecado e o louvor formavam uma barreira muito fina e já não sabia mais em que lado estava. Deslizou a mão suavemente pela fresta lateral do vestido, sentindo a macies daquele corpo feminino, de suas pernas prontas a se entrelaçarem em seu corpo quando chegasse o momento. Foi então que um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios. Ouviam barulho, fogos de artificio, iluminavam a noite escura.

-Acho que já é meia noite; Shina murmurou entre os lábios do rapaz.

-É... acho que sim. _Feliz Natal;_ respondeu Vicenzo sussurrando sedutoramente em seu ouvido antes de mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

_-Feliz Natal;_ Shina murmurou num fraco gemido, mas alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse e isso era o bastante.

**FIM!**

* * *

_**N/A**_ _A música tema é Luna, do tenor italiano Alessandro Safina. Estranho, mas quando você me propôs este desafio, de imediato me veio a música na cabeça._ _E aí miga, gostou? Não sei, talvez tenha saído um pouco fora do contexto do que você me pediu, mas como você bem sabe não gosto muito do Natal, então não consegui criar algo 'feliz' típico do festivo natalino e sim esse drama, cheio de anseios e dejesos. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado e a todos que leram também._

_Bjus e Feliz Natal a todos!_


End file.
